The Line
Life is amoral. It responds to two individuals coming to it for judgment differently, even in opposite fashion, though their causes are the same or similar. For example: When a strong man is injured and asserts, he gets what is due to him; while under similar circumstances a weak man who asserts loses his claim and suffers a further loss. For a legal point of view, this is blatant injustice, since all are equal before the law. It is not so in the plane of life. Life rewards strength, nor justice: This is a fundamental axiom of existence. Here it is explained in terms of a line which is supposed to divide people on various occasions in diverse ways. The line is a means of characterizing the capacity for accomplishment in a particular situation. In any given situation, the line can be used to distinguish the above average vs. the below average person, a positive and supportive vs. a negative and unsupportive social atmosphere, or people of different classes or castes. One’s capacity to benefit is limited to his receptivity, it is not determined by what is given to him. Examples of The Line Life is a wider, stronger plane than a political or social atmosphere. What may appear from a social or political perspective as equal or similar situations may be responded to differently by life. For example, a charitable-minded landowner who chooses to sell his grains for a cheaper price to the poor discovers that the benefit does not reach the poor. Instead of consuming the grain, they may sell it in the market for a higher price and then squander the higher income. Here are examples of actions that do not achieve the intended purpose because the social context in which they occur is below the minimum level required for a positive outcome, i.e. it is below the line. :* Any new opportunity, such as that afforded by a new technology, is most fully enjoyed by the more organized section of the population, not those who need it the most. :* Freedom in USA in the 19th century resulted in the freedom for the mafia to buy-off politicians, control legislatures and keep judges in their pay. :* Aid to developing countries helped line the pockets of corrupt politicians, rather than to serve the purpose intended. :* An excellent management strategy in a poorly structured company reduces rather than enhances the existing efficiency. :* Scholarships given to students from very backward populations do not raise their educational levels. The money is spent on clothes and food. :* Sewing machines distributed free to poor widows in India do not give them a profession. They are sold for a fraction of their value as soon as they are distributed. :* Those living in glass houses starting to throw stones discover that they are totally destroyed. :* A large increase in the income of uncultured families does not raise their cultural level. The money is spent on exhibitionist activities, thus lowering their cultured status. :* Adult suffrage enabled the electorate to sell their votes, rather than to enhance their level of liberty or freedom. Rules related to The Line #A rule works in opposite directions above and below the LINE. #The line represents the parting between the higher and lower hemispheres of creation in individual events. #As the line horizontally separates the higher and lower, a division exists between the positive and negative sides of an issue. #Decisions that are taken above the line and on the positive side always give positive results. #Decisions that are below the line and on the negative side result only in complete failure. #Decisions that are taken in the other two segments begin positively and end negatively or the other way round. #A weak man taking a strong decision always is below the line. #A strong man taking a decision weakly places himself voluntarily below the line. #One’s position with respect to the line can alter his natural conditions. #One’s position with respect to the line can change rationality into its opposite. #A rule works in opposite directions above and below the LINE. #The line represents the parting between the higher and lower hemispheres of creation in individual events. #As the line horizontally separates the higher and lower, a division exists between the positive and negative sides of an issue. #Decisions that are taken above the line and on the positive side always give positive results. #Decisions that are below the line and on the negative side result only in complete failure. #Decisions that are taken in the other two segments begin positively and end negatively or the other way round. #A weak man taking a strong decision always is below the line. #A strong man taking a decision weakly places himself voluntarily below the line. #One’s position with respect to the line can alter his natural conditions. #One’s position with respect to the line can change rationality into its opposite. Category:Definition Category:Principles Category:Society